


Please Don't Hate Me

by Mirajane1984



Series: Please Don't Hate Me [1]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirajane1984/pseuds/Mirajane1984
Summary: What if Kaito couldn't make it back in time, when he was on a date with Aoko? How would Aoko feel if she found out about him being KID?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Kaito!
> 
> I wrote this fanfiction in 2013, the old version can be found on fanfiction.net.  
> I always liked this one-shot, but it lacked something, so I thought, why not re-write it? (:  
> Also; as I am not a native speaker, I apologize beforehand for grammer and spelling mistakes.

Aoko’s POV

 

_I would rather lose anything and still have you, than having everything, but you!_

This one sentence was always on my mind since I first met Kaito. I don’t know when exactly I fell in love with him, but I started to notice it not so long ago. When he gave me the rose, the day we first met, I could not imagine to ever love him more than a friend, but I was still a child then. I thought we would be best friends forever, he probably still thinks so, but I truly love him. I never wanted to lose him, but now my greatest fear came true.

I stand at the entrance gates of Tropical Land and look at the police car as it drives away. Tears are streaming down my face therefore I barely see anything. I don’t understand it. I don’t want to understand it. My best friend, the person I love, the one person I never wanted to lose no matter what, is being taken away from me.

I raise my head and look at the sky. I can feel a raindrop falling on my face… and another one. It’s almost as if the sky is sharing my pain. It’s almost as if the sky wants to comfort me and hide my tears with its own.

Slowly I begin to walk along the street with unseeing eyes. It’s raining even more now. My dad offered to take me home in his car, but I insisted on walking. I didn’t want to talk about Kaito. I just want to be alone.

I wanted to go on a date with him, so that I could prove that he isn’t Kaito KID. In the end it just proved the opposite.

Is it my fault? If I hadn’t asked Kaito to accompany me, he surely would have found another way to prove that he was not Kaito KID or better to let us believe that he is not. I would just have been another way to fool us again. I wouldn’t know it, Kaito would not have been arrested and everything would still be as it should. What will happen when Hakuba-kun finds out? He, after all, always insisted in Kaito being the phantom thief.  

If I really think about it, then none of these questions matter.

I stop and look at the sky once more.

Nothing matters anymore, because I don’t think that I can ever forgive Kaito for lying to me, for betraying me, for using me. I bite my lips as I remember what happened an hour ago.

 

 - _Flashback -_

_I sit in the cinema and watch the credits as the lights go on. I smile and look to my left._

_“I really liked this movie, what do you say, Kai… to …”_

_My smile begins to fade as I see that Kaito is not sitting beside me. Instead there’s a dummy. One of those Kaito KID uses sometimes to fool the police. No, this can’t be. Was dad right? No, it can’t be!_

_I stand up and look around._

_“Kaito, where are you?” I whisper._

_I leave the cinema and begin to run towards the entrance of the park._

_“Kaito?!”_

_I begin to doubt myself. Could I have been wrong about Kaito? Could I really know him so little that I do not realize it, when he’s lying to me? If he is not with me, if I cannot find him, does that mean he was at the heist? No… does that mean that he planned it and carried it out? Does this mean that he … that he really is KID?_

_I slow down and look around as I try to regain my breath._

_On the left: No Kaito._

_On the right: No Kaito._

_Behind me: No Kaito._

_In front of me: No… Kaito! There he is!_

_I run towards him and instinctively hug him._

_“Kaito! I was worried! Where were you?”_

_I look up to him when he doesn’t answer._

_“Kaito what’s wrong?”_

_That’s when I notice how close we are. Quickly I back away and blush._

_“So-sorry, I didn’t mean to…”_

_Could he have been uncomfortable because I was too close? But this was not the first time that I hugged him. Was it because I surprised him with my rush? That can’t be either, no one can surprise Kaito, unless fish is the “surprise”._

_I look at him. It’s just now that I notice that I did not look at him before. No, that’s not right, I did look at him, but I did not really see him._

_“No…” I whisper._

_I didn’t look at his clothes before._

_“… this can’t be… please… Kaito… please tell me that I am dreaming! Please!”_

_I look at him, into his sincere eyes._

_“I am so sorry Aoko.”_

_I bite my lips. He’s wearing a white suit, a blue shirt and a red necktie. All that’s missing are the monocle and the top hat. I can’t believe that, this has to be a nightmare! I’ve known Kaito for so long, I’ve loved him for so long, but I didn’t notice that I did not know who he really was._

_I slap him._

_“IDIOT!”_

_I did not notice that he was the reason that my dad was neglecting me. Kaito was always the one comforting me, when I was sad. He was the one to stay by my side when my dad had to work until late at night._

_I slap him again._

_“LIAR!”_

_How could I not notice that he stopped being with me, when my dad was out trying to catch KID?_

_Once more I slap him. This time there I leave scratch marks on this cheek._

_“I hate you …” I cannot bring myself to say it louder than a whisper, because I still love him. I am just … I feel so deeply betrayed. I trusted Kaito, I always trusted him, never once questioned him. Even when dad said he saw KID having Kaito’s face, I did not believe it for a second, I didn’t want to believe it._

_He looks to the side._

_In the distance I can hear sirens. Did he not shake them off? Was he in such a hurry to get here? That’s a stupid question; of course he was._

_Only seconds later at least a dozen police cars arrive. My dad is the first to get out of the car._

_I look at him. He says something, but I can’t hear his words. I feel like being in a dream as my dad is pushing Kaito aside, lays his hands on my shoulders and says something again. That’s when I realize why I cannot understand him. I’m sobbing and tears begin to cloud my sight._

_“Aoko!”_

_Finally I can hear him. It’s like he’s miles away, but I can understand._

_“Aoko, can you hear me? Did he do something to you?”_

_Slowly I shake my head. How could he? Kaito would never hurt me, even if he is a criminal._

_He seems to be relieved as he pulls me into his arms._

_“I know it’s hard for you, but I have to ask you one more question. Was Kaito-kun with you all the time?”_

_I hesitate. I don’t even know why he is asking me, when Kaito clearly is dressed as KID. I could say he was here with me during the heist, but he hurt me so much, I don’t want to lie for him. Not now. If dad asked me a few hours later, I would have lied. I know that I would have protected Kaito, but right now I cannot lie. Right now all I can think about is the pain he caused me. Even if I lied, dad already knows the answer. I wouldn’t be crying if Kaito wasn’t KID. He already knows the answer, but he wants me to say it. Why? Probably because he wants more proof._

_I back away a bit. Tears are still streaming down my face. I look into my father’s eyes._

_“He… he is Kaito KID.” I manage to say, but my voice is full of sorrow, sadness and pain._

_After I said that dad asked me if he should drive me home, but I just said I wanted to be alone. He nodded lightly, told me to be careful and that a police car would be following me until I’m at home, just to be sure that nothing happened while I am in this state. Then he left… and he takes Kaito with him. One last time I look at the person I love and he looks at me. As soon as he gets in the car, I feel that all happiness leaves me and I know that I won’t be able to trust someone like I trusted Kaito ever again._

_-_ _Flashback End -_

 

There’s one thing I do not understand. Why am I not angry anymore? I should hate him for lying to me and for fooling dad, but I do not hate him. I am not angry with him. I am just deeply wounded, but maybe this is even worse. Hatred can be overcome, it can even be turned into love once again, but a wound, so deep in the heart, will definitely leave scars behind. My heart feels as if it is going to break into pieces any second and my eyes are burning from all the tears I cried.

I stop. I did not notice where I was going, but I now. I look up at the house. It’s the one Kaito lives in.

I take the key, which Kaito gave me a few weeks ago, out of my pocket. Then I hesitate a moment, before I walk towards the door and open it.

Inside it is dark. Of course it is dark, Kaito lives alone after all. I look around for a moment, before I go into his room. On his desk I find a photo of the both of us. I stare at it as I wipe away my tears. I remember how we first met and wish for Kaito to appear before me in a cloud of smoke like magicians tend to do and once again give a rose to me. I wish he would tell me that all of this has been a bad dream and that I should just wake up.

Slowly I turn around to look out of the window. It is still raining. If one would ask me, then I would say that it should not stop. It should rain until I awake from this nightmare.

My best friend, the person I love from the bottom of my heart, is the thief I hate so much. I sob quietly, but it fills the whole room.

Once again I turn around. Unconsciously I make my way towards his bed and sit down on it. I take a smell at his pillow. All kind of feelings begin to arise inside of me. Happiness, because I still can smell him. Anger, because he is a criminal. Despair, because he will be sent to prison. Sorrow, because he lied to me. Heartsickness, because I won’t be able to reveal my feelings. Regret, because I won’t find out if he feels the same. But the one thing I feel the strongest is pain. People might say that all pain will heal if only given enough time, but I say that no pain will completely go away, it will always leave scars and scars that cannot be seen are the worst.

I nestle down in his duvet and look out of the window. I close my eyes and listen to the rain. I want to wait for Kaito. I want to wait for him until he is out of prison, but I know that it won’t be easy. I know that it will be hard for me to forgive him, if it is not impossible. I know that I would want to hear a good explanation of why he became a criminal; otherwise I would never again speak to him, but… can I really bear seeing him long enough for him to explain himself.

I put one hand under his pillow. Slowly I open my eyes. I feel something. I lift his pillow and what I find there makes my heart pound a tiny bit louder. It’s an envelope… with my name on it. I take it. It’s not sealed, so I open it and take out a letter and photo of Kaito and me. It was taken when we were still kids, not long after Kaito’s dad had died. I tried to make him feel better, so I took him to some funny places. At the end of the day he finally smiled again and we took this photo.

 

_Dear Aoko,_

_I know it’s kind of strange to get a letter from me… from me of all people!_

_If you read this then I was probably caught by the police and you probably long for answers. You will get them, but I can’t just write them here. I want to talk to you personally. I want to apologize, because you certainly suffered after finding out about… let’s call it my job. I am really sorry Aoko! I know I should have told you, but you know how you would have reacted. You would have hated me for sure. Okay, now you hate me anyway, but maybe you will understand after I explained everything. Maybe we can still be friends._

_Kaito KID is known as a gentleman… but it is not really like a gentleman to make someone suffer who did so much for one. Please, don’t hate me too much._

_Kaito_

 

Yes, Kaito was right, this was so unlike him! I would have never expected to ever get a letter from him, but if he prepared this letter than he knew that he would get caught… did he know that he would not make it back to Tropical Land on time?

I look at the piece of paper with watery eyes and tears begin to fall down on it, as the pain I feel in my heart grows even more. I really feel like my heart is going to break apart.

Too late I notice that there is even more written.

 

_PS: I … ve … yo…_

 

I can’t read the last words, because they were washed-out by the tears that fell down on the letter. What was written there?  What did Kaito want to tell me?

I press the letter against my chest.

“You damn idiot! Why didn’t you just tell me?!”

I would have been hurt, I would have hated him at first, but if he told me … if he just told me, I could have forgiven him that I am sure of.

I know Kaito, he always wanted to become a great magician just like his dad was. All he ever wanted was to make his late father proud. That is exactly why I know that he has to have a really good reason for becoming a criminal. I know that… I have a feeling that I would have understood it, if he just told me, if I did not have to find out this way.

How can I ever love him again, if I don’t know if I can trust him? How can I ever love him again, if I don’t if he is being honest with me?

 

I lay down again and close my eyes. I picture Kaito and myself happily at Tropical Land. I think about what would have been different if he made it back in time.

Tears are rolling down my face.

I don’t know how long I lay there. I don’t know how long I imagined and hoped for a better future, for being back together with Kaito, for changing what happened, for changing the fact that he was KID.

I slowly drift off into a light sleep.

Dreaming of being with Kaito, telling him that I love him, kissing him, I do not realize the person, clad all in black, standing in front of the bed.

 


End file.
